My Final Flight
by Vain x Life Poetess
Summary: What were Anne's thoughts in her final moments of captivity? How did she prepare herself? Ep. 2.10 One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: There was one aspect I wanted to explore more into Anne's final feelings, so I decided one of my vignettes would be Anne's final moments.**

**Click review and until next time, takes one second.**

**~*Carolina**

* * *

**_My final Flight_**

_"I want to know" -Tarzan -Phil Collins Strangers like me_

_"I want to believe" -X Files Theme Slogan_

_--_

_Today I was told that my execution was delayed._

_"No" I yelled to Master Kingston. This could not happen I had already told him: "I was ready" I had no fear to die, I had been preparing myself, mentally and spiritually for this for quite a while._

_I know that no other person in their sane judgment would have wished for death's arrival, but I have lost everything. When His Majesty took away my brother, and all those men that I told Kingston, I would have gladly died a thousand deaths to save them from their unjust punishment -I knew then that there was nothing left for me to live._

_If I was to die then I would die with dignity and some honor left in me, like the great Archduchess Margaret of Austria once told me, to die a dignified death is a gift amongst men and women for it lift us up to the Lord's prescence in confidence and our memories will never die, we will become something more than mortals -we will become Gods amongst men._

_"Know thyself" My father had told me when I was a child, right before leaving for the Archduchess' Court, I was small and inexperienced -I didn't know what would happen to me. Back then I took life for granted, I thought my life was complicated already having to grow up without a mother, one brother whom I barely knew and one sister who was never around to play with. How childish and innocent I was, if only I could go back, I would take back so many of the things I did to Mary -my sister- my brother, Mark and to my enemies._

_The Lady Mary, I was harsh to her. This prison fortress has made me grow in understanding, I have become sympathetic to the girl who lost her mother and could not be there. Still, I feel no pity for her, I keep telling myself I did what was right at the time. My daughter was in danger of her and her mother, if Katherine would have decided to throw her support to the Emperor -England would have invaded, the Emperor's troops would show no mercy to me -the scandal of Christendom- or my daughter whom the Bishop in Rome was ruthless to call her a bastard._

_Elizabeth's position would be as it was now -a bastard. England would be sacked of its beauty and it would become a foreign acquistion by Spanish Forces. Mary would become her mother's Country's puppet Queen. I and Henry would have been executed, and Elizabeth growing up in servitude of her sister -at the slightest suspicion of disloyalty her sister would have her killed._

_Oh, I know the Lady Mary Tudor hates me, she has grown a pampered Princess, loved and admired by all including her father. She sees me as the obstacle standing in her way to the throne of England, but she doesn't know that my heart isn't cold, I feel for her and if only she had been born in a different time, or her mother would have been wiser to know her marriage was a lie and left us to marry me and Henry without trouble, she and me could have been great friends._

_I pray to God he will keep my Elizabeth safe and that Mary Tudor will not hold my daughter, her sister, accountable for any of my wrongdoings to her. I pray._

_

* * *

_

**_19th of May, 1536_**

**_Day of the Execution_**

_It is time now._

_In two hours I will no longer belong to the world of the living, I guess I must make my final prayer to God before I go down to meet our Holy Father._

_"Jesus, have mercy on my soul"_

_Master Kingston's rough breathing distracts me from my prayer, it seems the moment of my death is to be sooner. This time there is no hope for delay or miracles. Today I am to die._

_I motion for my maids, two of whom I grew very close two while my imprisonment, Lady Ashton and Lady Carell, I thank them and bless them, they were of great company. The other two I know will carry me on in their hearts for the rest of their lives, they are Catherine Carey, my niece and former ward -looking into her eyes I realize how much like me and her _true_ father she looks- and little 'Kitty', my cousin from my mother's side of the family.  
I wish them well, may they lead a fruitful life and always be sure -I tell them- that they make the right choices. Do not, I tell them before the guards to take us outside, commit the same mistakes I did, live your lives as your wish but always take care of yourselves, never trust too much in men and don't [above all the rules I mention, this will be the most important one] fall in love. It breaks the soul._

_How Henry must have resented not seeing my father on the scaffold, I know it was his intention that he suffer the same fate as me and George, it was not meant to be. My father was to live the rest of his life in shame and obscurity. A terrible punishment for the man who once held all the control of England in the palm of his hands._

_That is the fate of our family, with me dies the last remant, we will pass down in history as the forgotten ones, there is nothing left._

_The future of our Dynasty, past and present dies with me._

_'You have Elizabeth' I look up and hear the black crow's mellow song, they are patient, their eyes staring directly at their fallen Queen, their heads bow down as if they know._

_"My good Christian People ..." I begin, the crows keep their silence, it is after I kneel down that I notice they are ready to fly, fly away into the heavens._

_"Hoi!" My head spuns around, the executioner's voice distracts me from the crows, on the opposite side where I turn I see a black crowe._

_Its doesn't sing, it doesn't move, it just stays there._

_I waited. Why wasn't it moving? Why was it staring back? Why all these black birds today in the hour of my death?_

_Jesus, I whisper back then, as if my prayers answered, I open my mouth and gasp, it all goes black ..._


End file.
